X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions
Updates *5/24- Added Issue 10 info. *5/22- Added Issue 8&9 info. *5/13- Added Issue 7 info. *5/11- Added Issue 6 info. *5/6- Added Issue 5 info. *5/4- Added Issue 4 info. *5/3- Added Guide and initial content. Welcome Welcome to X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions. This page has a lot of spoilers, be warned! I put it together as a reference especially for X-Men movie fans who are not aware of their history. It is a work in progress and should be updated frequently- Dave P. Issue 1- The First Issue (1963) * Mutants Introduced: Angel, Beast, Cyclops, Iceman, Marvel Girl, Professor Xavier, Magneto. * Gadgets: Remote control jet that the Proffesor controls from the ground. Summary This issue establishes the existence of the X-Men, Professor Xavier and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Angel, Beast, Cyclops, Iceman, Marvel Girl and Professor Xavier are the original X-Men team. First conflict is with Magneto (no human name given). Magneto wants to show the world his power so he interferes with the launch of a U.S. government rocket and then demands that the Cape Citadel Base be surrendered to him. He takes over the base by force until the X-Men show up. Notes and Trivia * X-Men wear Black and Yellow outfits. Magnetos wears a red outfit with purple trim, a purple cape and a red helmet. * Self revealed: Xavier was born of parents who worked on the first A-Bomb project and thinks he might be the first mutant. He created a school, Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as a haven for mutants so they can learn their powers for the benefit of mankind which includes protecting mankind from the evil mutants out there who feel they should rule the Earth. He is confined to a wheel chair due to a child hood accident. * Xavier puts his students through training to refine their abilities. X-Men display youthful competition and rivalry. Jean Grey (Marvel Girl) arrives by taxi for admission into school. All of the boys are ga-ga over the girl. * Magneto refers to himself as "Homo Superior" (versus Homo Sapien). * Considering when it debuted (1960's) X-Men included Cold War influences in its story. Movie Relationships * In the movies Magneto is portrayed as someone lashing back at oppression while in the first edition of the comic, he is portrayed as an unsympathetic power hungry megalomaniac. In addition to controlling metal, he has the power to form a magnetic barrier around himself for protection or around others to trap them. His control over magnetism effects everything, not just metal. * Cyclops is called Slim Summers. In later episodes and the movies he is called Scott. Scott has two eyes but a single power beam comes out of his eye, hence the name. * The Beast, Hank McCoy looks like a normal person as he is not covered with blue fur (he evolves in later decades). *Jean Grey, Marvel Girl is a strong X-Men team member with no mental issues at this point in time. *Angel was a strong central X-Men team member in the original series but only got peripheral treatment in the third X-Men movie, The Last Stand. Issue 2- Nothing Can Stop The Vanisher (1963) * Mutants/Characters Introduced: Vanisher, FBI Agent Fred Duncan. * Gadgets: The Danger Room, a training room full of perilous gadgets for the X-Men to practice against; Psionic Head Band worn by normal people (Agent Duncan) making it easier for the Professor to read their thoughts; McDonnel XV-1 Convertiplane. Summary The team fights the Vanisher, a mutant who can teleport himself and who's primary interest appears to be stealing/acquiring money by robbing a bank and stealing Continental Defense Plans from the Pentagon for ransom. Fight against the Vanisher ends in more of a whimper than a real fight with Professor Xavier demonstrating his mental ability to interfere with other people/mutant abilities even make them forget who they are. Notes and Trivia * The X-Men spend time training in the Danger Room to deal with the Vanisher. * The Vanisher wears a funky red suit with a semi hood and another purple cape. He is the second mutant (after Magneto) who refers to himself as "Homo Superior". * The X-Men keep their identities secret however, Angel is swarmed by women who want his autograph and more! Angel is conceited. * X-Men are welcomed by the general populace aware of their actions at Cape Citadel. Later when the team receives some public scorn after failing to deal with the Vanisher. * Marvel Girl and Cyclops are developing a relationship and Iceman is jealous. * Professor Xavier coordinates X-Men actions with the FBI and the White House. * Cold war influences in story. Issue 3- Beware of The Blob (1964) * Mutants/Characters Introduced: Blob * Gadgets: Electronic Mass Influencer, can effect the memories of a crowd. Summary The Professor senses a mutant called the Blob, a mutant who is a carnival worker and can control his body such that skin can't be penetrated by bullets or harmed by fire. After inviting the Blob to the school where an offer is made to join the team, the Blob decides he'd rather grab the Professor's secrets and use them to his advantage so he rounds up his carnival troupe and some exotic animals to assault the school. Yes it's true. Notes and Trivia * Cyclops expresses hesitancy to get involved with Jean Grey because of his power. Jean makes it apparent she has feelings for Scott. * Xavier reveals to the reader he loves Jean Grey but it's unclear what kind of love he is referring to. * Cyclops is referred to as Scott (Scott Summers) by Jean Grey and the narrative. Previously he was called "Slim". * Cyclops blasts an elephant the length of a football field. Yes it's true. Movie Relationships * Xavier notices that Cyclops is always "grim and unsmiling". Noted in movies to some degree. * Blob makes a token appearance in X-Men Wolverine: Origins but is not central to the plot. Issue 4- The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (1964) * Mutants/Characters Introduced: Toad, Quick Silver, Scarlet Witch, Mastermind. * Gadgets: The Danger Room. Summary One year has passed since forming the team. The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is formed. Magneto desires to take over the U.S. but for practice takes over a small South American nation called Santo Marco using a stolen destroyer and Mastermind's ability to make the residents see an invading army. During the battle with the X-Men, Magneto sets a trap consisting of a nuclear bomb to kill the X-men. Quick Silver prevents the bomb from going off.No resolution; Xavier is left helpless at the end of this issue; The Brotherhood escapes. Notes and Trivia * Mastermind, Quick Silver, and the Scarlet Witch have some personal conflict. * Magneto saved Scarlet Witch from a a village in Europe where she was going to be harmed by a mob because of her mutant powers. *The Scarlet Witch's brother, Quick Silver is not sold on Magneto's vision of world domination. Ultimately he takes action to prevent the X-Men from being killed. * The Professor and Magneto conduct a meeting on a "mental plane" to negotiate. Magneto believes people should be slaves to mutants. Issue 5- The Angel is Trapped! (1964) * Mutants/Characters Introduced: * '''Gadgets: The Danger Room; Magneto's magnetically powered airplane; Magnetic Intensifier increase Magnetos control over metal and the environment. Summary Xavier has lost his mental powers as a result of the last fight. The Brotherhood sets a trap using Toad to lure the X-Men, then abducts the Angel, who is then tortured in an attempt to force him to reveal the location of the X-Men's hideout. Magneto faces a mutiny in the form of The Scarlet Witch and Quick Silver when it comes to killing the X-Men. Surprise ending... Notes and Trivia * Hank McCoy reveals he does not like the identity of The Beast, would rather be Hank McCoy honor student. (Remember he is not a blue furry beast in this rendition of X-men.) * The Brotherhood's base is now located on an asteroid circling the Earth. * Toad is very reminiscent of Renfro in the original Dracula story. Movie Parallels * Jean Grey's parents come to visit her at the school. Unlike the movie there is no hint that she is mentally troubled. * Unlike the movie version, the comic version of Toad is short and toady and no super tongue has been revealed so far. His main ability is to hop with force, using his legs as weapons. Issue 6- Sub-Mariner Joins the Evil Mutants! (1964) * Mutants/Characters Introduced: Sub-Mariner (Prince Namor). * Gadgets: Undersea Racer- a speedy underwater vehicle that looks like a jet aircraft. Summary Both the Professor and Magneto become aware of a new mutant, the Sub Mariner (Prince Namor)" and use their mental powers to search his domain, the bottom of the ocean. The reader meets the Sub-Mariner in his under-ocean castle who is raging against his failures against the human race (with a reference to the Fantastic Four). Xavier knows about Magneto's discovery and also gets a clue about the location of Magneto's island adorned with a giant horse-shoe magnet. So the X-Men take a sailing ship to take on Magneto in his own liar. Based on Magneto's suggestion to one of Sub-Mariner's minions to join forces, the Sub-Mariner also heads to Magneto's island for a three way show down. Conflict continues between Magneto, Scarlet Witch and Quick Silver. In Sub-Mariner, Magneto has found someone with as big an ego as his own and not into team-work. Lots of fighting and action but the episode concludes with Magneto escaping again, Magneto is pissed that Sub-Mariner did not join the Brotherhood, continued discontent within the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and Sub-Mariner mopes back to his underground liar allied with no one. Notes and Trivia * Iceman (Bobby Drake) has a sweet tooth. He's been eating ice cream in one form or another for the last 3 episodes. * Angel refers to the X-men as "Homo Superior" mutants. * One of the primary goals of the X-Men are to locate new mutants and turn them towards good before Magneto can turn them bad. * Xavier laments the power of his brain but his inability to cure his helpless legs. Issue 7- The Return of the Blob! (1964) * Mutants/Characters Introduced: '''. * '''Gadgets: Cerebro- a machine that helps Xavier detect other mutants; Magma Car. Summary The original X-Men team graduate from Xavier's School, Xavier announces his intention to leave the team for a while to take care of "some tasks" and to appoint Cycops as the leader of the X-Men until he returns. Meanwhile Mastermind makes a play for The Scarlet Witch, who rejects him. Magneto expresses his opinion that the X-Men must be removed before The Brotherhood will be able to take over the Earth. Marvel Girl displays her affection for Cyclops, once more but it is not returned. (More accurately, it is ignored or he is not aware.) Magneto becomes aware of the Blob who since his first encounter with the X-Men (Issue 3) has been working at the carnival. The Blob joins The Brotherhood. The X-Men led by Cyclops heads to a factory owned by Magneto. Lots of fighting, in the end The Blob realizes he is expendable (due to Magneto showing no regard for his life), the X-men hold their own but don't win, Magneto escapes in his Magma Car along with the Scarlet Witch and Quick Silver who are more or less fed up with Magneto and his aspirations. The Blob a loner when it comes to mutants, returns to the carnival to live his own life. Notes and Trivia * The Scarlet Witch is not happy being part of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. * Scott Summers (Cyclops) fears his power beam, afraid he will lose control of it someday and accidently hurt someone, and has considered visiting a doctor for a cure. * It is revealed that Magneto can read minds. * The term Hey Rube! is used by a Carney to call for help. * The X-Men celebrate their graduation by visiting a Greenwich Village Coffee Shop to listen to some jazz. The Beast's feet are killing him so he takes his shoes off and becomes a hit with the beat-nik crowd. * Zelda the waitress appears for the first time and The Angel flirts with her. Issue 8- The Uncanny Threat of Unus The Untouchable! (1964) * Mutants/Characters Introduced: 'Unus''. * '''Gadgets: Ray device to defeat Unus by increasing his powers. Summary While relaxing in Greenwich Village, NYC, The Beast and Iceman see a boy stuck on top of a water tower. After witnessing The Beast's powers an angry mob try to chase in down and beat him up. In a huff The Beast decides to abandon the X-Men and their mission of protecting humans. The Beast becomes a professional wrestler and in the ring meets Unus, the Untouchable and Hank though try as he may can't beat him and loses the match. Suddenly he sees Mastermind in the crowd and it all most looks like Unus and Mastermind know each other, in fact they do and Unus wants into the Brotherhood. A collision happens between the X-Men who have sensed Unus, and a bank robbery in process. Unus decides he will intercept the robbers and grab the loot for himself. The X-Men minus The Beast take him on but being untouchable it's tough to beat him, they neutralize him long enough to retreat and come up with plan B. They return to the school to discover The Beast working on a "ray" device that when used on Unus will increase his power so he can't control it, can't pick up anything even food. After he realizes he can't eat, he agrees not to join Magneto and returns to the ring to continue wrestling. Notes and Trivia * In this issue it is revealed that Cyclops loves Marvel Girl, but appears to be hesitant to express himself especially now that he is the leader of the group. She feels the same about him but they are not connecting. * Xavier is located exploring a cave in the Balkans searching for Lucifer. * The Beast quits the X-Men and becomes a professional wrestler. * Lucifer (a new mutant) is mentioned but does not appear in the story. Issue 9- Enter, The Avengers (1965) * Mutants/Characters Introduced: Lucifer * Gadgets: Artificial Dust Devil!, A Thermal Bomb capable of incinerating a continent; Lucifer uses a Mental Directional Impulse that shoots a Destructive Ionic Ray; hydraulic Conveyer. Summary The team is on an ocean liner headed for Europe. From a comment Iceman (Bobby) makes, it appears that the public opinion poll regarding the X-Men is low. The general populace seems more afraid of them. The X-men are following in the footsteps of Xavier. Xavier has been searching for Lucifer in a cave in the Balkan Mountains. And it is revealed that some previous act of Lucifer caused Xavier to lose the use of his legs. It also appears the Mighty Avengers are also on the trail of Lucifer. Lucifer has rigged a thermal bomb rigged so that if his heartbeat stops it will automatically detonate, destroying most of the Earth. The Avengers move to attack Lucifer, but the X-Men know he can't be harmed so they move to interfere. Things happen so quickly they end up fighting each other but they have the time to throw compliments at each other between attacks! :) Xavier intercedes the The Mighty Avengers decide let the X-Men take care of Lucifer. In the end the bomb is disarmed and Lucifer is set free. Why? Because the X-Men are good mutants! Notes and Trivia * This issue guest stars The Mighty Avengers (including Iron Man) and marks the return of Xavier. * In Issue 9, Jean Grey continues to have romantic feelings for Scott (Cyclops). * Only Magneto and Xavier have the ability to project mental images of themselves to others. Issue 10- The Coming of Ka-Zar (1965) * Mutants/Characters Introduced: Ka-Zar (not a mutant), Zabu, Maa-Gor (not a mutant). * Gadgets: Summary Imagined title: Tarzan and the Lost World. Jean Grey has honed her telekinetic skills to a very high level, able to disassemble and reassemble a rifle using her mind. Scott AGAIN expresses his attraction to Jean to the reader then drops it like a hot potato until later in the story (See Fav Quote 2 below). This episode starts with the X-Men team heading for Antartica to locate a Tarzan like figure with a pet Saber Tooth Cat. The Professor has told them he is not a mutant, but he has incredible powers? They crawl down a hole and discover something like the Lost World, filled with dinos, Ka-Zar, Zabu, (his cat), Swamp Men (primitives who ride giant carnivorous birds), Maa-Gor (last of the Man-Ape tribe). Due to a little misunderstanding about who can "touch" Ka-Zar, a small fight breaks out between Ka-Zar and the X-Men. Jean and Angel get captured by The Swamp Men who try to sacrifice them to a T-Rex. Ka-Zar controls Mastodons, just like Tarzan can! Jean and Angel are rescued. Ka-Zar tells them to get out of his jungle. Notes and Trivia * Fav Quote: from the writer Stan Lee- "No mere words of ours can do justice to the fury of Ka-Zar' attack... so we'll attempt no such written description". * Fav Quote 2: In response to Cyclop's concern over Jean, she thinks: "Is that the normal concern of a leader for an ally...or, do I detect another note in his voice?... One that I've been longing to hear?" Team X-Men 1963 Note: Number after name designates what comic episode they first appear in with a movie code if applicable: XM= X-Men Orig; X2= Sequal; LS= Last Stand; WO= Wolverine Origins. * 'Angel (1 LS): Warren Worthington III, he's got feathery bird wings and can fly. * Beast (1 LS): Hank McCoy, he's a Beast with super reflexes and power, however in the early years he was not covered with blue fur. * Cyclops (1 XM: Slim Summers, has energy-beam eyeballs. * Iceman (1 XM), Bobby Drake, creates cold/Ice, turns himself into a frozen but animated figure. * Marvel Girl (1 XM): Jean Grey, telekensis, can move objects and can levitate herself. * Professor Xavier (1 XM): Can communicate and control other people's minds with telepathy. Evil Mutant/Enemy/Guest Appearance List (By Appearance) Note: Number after name designates what comic episode/issue they appear in with a movie code if applicable: XM= X-Men Orig; X2= Sequal; LS= Last Stand; WO= Wolverine Origins. * Magneto (1,4-7 XM): By manipulating magnetism, controls objects and the environment, can read minds (issue 7). * Vanisher (2): can vanish by teleporting. * Blob (3,7 WO) Can't be moved, skin can't be penetrated by bullets or harmed by fire. * Toad (4-7 XM): Hops, hits with his limbs. * QuickSilver (4-7): Pietro, brother to Scarlet Witch, possesses great speed. * Scarlet Witch (4-7): Wanda, sister to Quick Silver, uses telekinesis like Jean Grey. * Mastermind (4-8): Mind control with hypnotic illusions. * Sub-Mariner (6): Prince Namor, a humanoid who lives under the ocean. He can fly by means little wings on his ankles, possesses great strength and is extremely tough by virtue of being able to withstand the great pressures at the bottom of the ocean which allow him to endure a beating from The Beast and with stand Cylcop's energy beam (issue #5). * Unus, The Untouchable (8) can't be touched. * Lucifer (9) An Alien from the planet Quistalium who has a gifted intellect and knowledge of advance alien technology. He is not a mutant. Issue 9 does not really describe his abilities. The Wiki link says his abilities are Telepathy and Ionic Manipulation. * The Mighty Avengers (9). Good Guys. Episode 9 includes Thor, Iron Man, Wasp, and Giant Man. * Ka-Zar (10) "Tarzan-like" strong dude in loin cloth with pet Saber Tooth Tiger resides in a Lost World Realm accessed in the Antartic. Evil Mutant/Enemy/Guest Appearance List (Alphabetical) Note: Number after name designates what comic episode/issue they appear in with a movie code if applicable: XM= X-Men Orig; X2= Sequal; LS= Last Stand; WO= Wolverine Origins. * The Mighty Avengers (9). Good Guys. Episode 9 includes Thor, Iron Man, Wasp, and Giant Man. * Blob (3,7 WO) Can't be moved, skin can't be penetrated by bullets or harmed by fire. : End end of Issue 3 he is left with his memory partially wiped working at the carnival. * Lucifer (9) An Alien from the planet Quistalium who has a gifted intellect and knowledge of advance alien technology. He is not a mutant. Issue 9 does not really describe his abilities. The Wiki link says his abilities are Telepathy and Ionic Manipulation. * Magneto (1,4-7 XM): By manipulating magnetism, controls objects and the environment, can read minds (Issue 7). * Mastermind (4-8): Mind control with hypnotic illusions. * QuickSilver (4-7): Pietro, brother to Scarlet Witch, possesses great speed. * Scarlet Witch (4-7): Wanda, sister to Quick Silver, uses telekinesis like Jean Grey. * Sub-Mariner (6): Prince Namor, a humanoid who lives under the ocean. He can fly by means little wings on his ankles, possesses great strength and is extremely tough by virtue of being able to withstand the great pressures at the bottom of the ocean which allow him to endure a beating from The Beast and with stand Cylcop's energy beam (issue #5). * Toad (4-7 XM) Hops, hits with his limbs. * Unus, The Untouchable (8) can't be touched. * Vanisher (2): can vanish by teleporting. * Ka-Zar (10) "Tarzan-like" strong dude in loin cloth with pet Saber Tooth Tiger resides in a Lost World Realm accessed in the Antartic. General Trivia * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants- a group of bad mutants led by Magneto. * Who is the most conceited X-man? Angel. * Who is the most conceited Evil Mutant? Hard to tell, a toss up between Magneto and Unus. * Who is frequently caught eating ice cream? Iceman. * What part of NYC do the X-men like to go to relax? Greenwich Village. * What is Cyclops nickname? Cyke (ref issue 10). * Favorite Quote (Issue 10): "No mere words of ours can do justice to the fury of Ka-Zar' attack... so we'll attempt no such written description". Category:Comics Category:X-Men Wiki